Mersheno
Mersheno a.k.a Prince Mersheno is one of Saiyans that got sent to Earth before there planet was destroyed. Mersheno is a mean, rude, stubborn, and ignorant Saiyan who usually charges to tell everyone what to do because he is a prince. Mersheno used to be stronger than Joseph, but, somehow Joseph & Mersheno`s gaps of powers became huge. Mersheno is also very strict for a kid. "Super Mersheno" is Mersheno`s Super Saiyan form. "Ultra Mersheno" is his Ultra Super Saiyan form. "Majin Mersheno" gets in the movie, Joseph 10: Mersheno`s Saiyan Pride. His fusee is Joseph to be 2 fusion heroes, Josheno & Merjotto. Joseph says to keep a secret about his abilities. Abilities Powers * Full Saiyabending - coming soon... Techniques * Galick Gun - The 1`st move he has ever used. * Super Galick Gun - He invented this super move. * Micro Shout - The angry shout of a prince. Skills coming soon... Mersheno`s Inventions Inventions for Himself (The Prince) * Scouter Tech-Glasses - A new version of the Scouter that Mersheno made. Biography Joseph 10 Epic Saiyan Battle After Joseph hardly defeats Antijohn, he prepares to defeat the evil Saiyan warlord, Mersheno. A Change of Mind Mersheno relizes how much Joseph has sacrifed for the people on Earth and also realizes that when he let him go he couldn`t get Joseph out of his head making him change his mind making him a good warrior. Joseph 10 Movies The Unsafe Main article: The Unsafe This is when Mersheno changes his ways and help Joseph. Mersheno`s Saiyan Pride Main article: Mersheno`s Saiyan Pride Mersheno`s shows most of pride in tis movie by going the Saiyan State and the complete transformation of the Saiyan State 2. It mentioned to be the first Saiyan to Saiyan State 2. Prince of The Omnitrix - The Lands of Crime Main article: Prince of The Omnitrix - The Lands of Crime When Mersheno showed in this movie he fights with his new move, Super Galick Gun, to help Super Universal 4 Fourarms. Mersheno`s New Life Mersheno (Z & GT) This prince will makes his appearence in Joseph 10 Z & Joseph 10 GT as Prince Mersheno, "The Saiyan Prided Warrior". Mersheno (Z Drai) Mersheno will be in Joseph 10 Z Drai giving Joseph energy for the Zennytrixed Spirit Bomb. Mersheno (AF) In the series of Joseph 10 Alien Force, Mersheno comes with new spiky black hair. Mersheno (Evolutions) In Joseph 10 Evolutions, Mersheno has layers of black hair that straighten down his forhead and the rest of his spiky black hair straighten up. Transformations All Transformations used in all the "JT" series. Great Ape Mersheno`s Great Ape form is used during Joseph 10 - Season 2: "Kaioken Saga". This form will also be in the game, Joseph 10: Worlds of Terror. Super Mersheno Mersheno used his Super Mersheno form for his only chance to defeat Android 22 & Android 17. His character was described as "extra bad boy" when he was this form. In Season 4 of Joseph 10 is when he first used his Super Saiyan form. Ultra Mersheno Ultra Mersheno is Mersheno`s Ultra Super Saiyan forms. Possessed or Impure Forms Majin Mersheno Majin Mersheno is Mersheno in his Super Saiyan 2 form as a Majin when Babidi starts to fill hs head with pure dark evil. Mersheno lets Babidi take over him to reawaken the evil in his heart to know how it feels to be evil again. Unlke Mersheno`s Super Saiyan 2 form, his Majin form is even stronger than that making his power level over 300,075,568. This form was first used in the World Tournament. This form is like a "Demon Prince Mersheno" type of transformation. When Mersheno first turned into this form by force, it was easier for him to unleash his dark side that he couldn`t keep in. Baby Mersheno Main Article: Baby Coming soon... Fusion The 2 fusions from Mersheno & Joseph Josheno / Josheno 10 coming soon... Merjotto / Merjotto 10 coming soon... Category:Saiyans Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Viglantes